parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species in Riley's Adventures
Mammals *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Brush-Tailed Porcupine (Atherurus africanus) *African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) *African Golden Cat (Profelis aurata) *African Golden Wolf (Canis anthus) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Allen's Swamp Monkey (Allenopithecus nigroviridis) *Alpaca (Lama pacos) **Huacaya Alpaca (Lama pacos) **Suri Alpaca (Lama pacos) *Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *American Bison (Bison bison) **Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) **Cinnamon Bear (Ursus americanus cinnamomum) **Glacier Bear (Ursus americanus emmonsii) **Kermode Bear (Ursus americanus kermodei) **Olympic Black Bear (Ursus americanus altifrontalis) *American Hog-Nosed Skunk (Conepatus leuconotus) *American Marten (Martes americana) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *Andean Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) *Andean Porcupine (Coendou quichua) *Angolan Colobus (Colobus angolensis) *Antilopine Kangaroo (Macropus antilopinus) *Aoudad (Ammotragus lervia) *Aquatic Genet (Genetta piscivora) *Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Spermophilus parryii) *Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) *Argali (Ovis ammon) *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) **Bornean Pygmy Elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis) **Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) **Sri Lankan Elephant (Elephas maximus maximus) **Sumatran Elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) *Asian Golden Cat (Catopuma temminckii) *Asian Palm Civet (Paradoxurus hermaphroditus) *Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) **Formosan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus formosanus) **Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) **Japanese Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus japonicus) *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *Banded Civet (Hemigalus derbyanus) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Beisa Oryx (Oryx besia) *Beluga (Delphinapterus leucas) *Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) **Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong) *Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *Black-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta prymnolopha) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *Black Agouti (Dasyprocta fuliginosa) *Black and White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Black Capuchin (Sapajus nigritus) *Black Crested Gibbon (Nomascus concolor) *Black Rat (Rattus rattusm) *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) **Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) **South Central Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis minor) **South Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis occidentalis) *Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) **Southwestern Bobcat (Lynx rufus floridanus) *Bongo Antelope (Tragelaphus eurycerus) **Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) **Mountain Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaci) *Bonobo (Pan paniscus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Botswanan Long-Eared Bat (Laephotis botswanae) *Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops) **Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) *Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) *British Primitive Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) **Gobi Bear (Ursus arctos gobiensis) **Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) **Himalayan Brown Bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus) **Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi) **Syrian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos syriacus) **Tibetan Blue Bear (Ursus arctos pruinosus) *Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros dicranios) *Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus sylvaticus) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) *Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) **Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) *Central American Agouti (Dasyprocta punctata) *Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) **Iranian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus venaticus) **Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) *Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) *Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Coiban Agouti (Dasyprocta coibae) *Collared Pika (Ochotona collaris) *Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) *Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) **Central Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes troglodytes) **Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) **Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes ellioti) **Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) **Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) *Common Ringtail Possum (Pseudocheirus peregrinus) *Common Shrew (Sorex araneus) *Common Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) **Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) **Southern Warthog (Phachocerus africanus sundalavi) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Cougar (Puma concolor) **Costa Rican Cougar (Puma concolor costaricensis) **Eastern South American Cougar (Puma concolor anthonyi) **Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) **North American Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) **Southern South American Cougar (Puma concolor puma) *Coyote (Canis latrans) **Mearns' Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) **Plains Coyote (Canis latrans latrans) *Crab-Eating Macaque (Macaca fascicularis) *Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli) *Desert Hedgehog (Paraechinus aethiopicus) *Desert Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus aethiopicus) *Dhole (Cuon alpinus) *Diadem Leaf-Nosed Bat (Hipposideros diadema) *Diprotodon *Doedicurus *Domestic Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) *Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) **Jersey Cattle (Bos taurus) *Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) **American Yorkshire Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) *Domestic Sheep (Ovis aries) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) **Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Elk (Cervus canadensis) *Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Eurasian Beaver (Castor fiber) *Eurasian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) *European Badger (Meles meles) *European Hare (Lepus europaeus) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *European Mole (Talpa europaea) *European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *False Killer Whale (Pseudorca crassidens) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Finnish Forest Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus fennicus) *Forest Buffalo (Syncerus nanus) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Four-Striped Grass Mouse (Rhabdomys pumilio) *Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) *Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) *Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Giant Bison (Bison latifrons) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) *Gigantopithecus *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) **Angolan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis) **Kordofan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum) **Masai Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis tippelskirchi) **Nubian Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis camelopardis) **Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) **Rhodesian Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis thornicrofti) **Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis rothschildi) **South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis giraffa) **West African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis peralta) *Golden Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur aureus) *Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Golden Mole (Neamblysomus julianae) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Grey-Headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) *Grey Langur (Semnopithecus) **Southern Plains Gray Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) **Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) **Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) **Eastern Wolf (Canis lupus lycaon) **Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) **Mexican Wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) **Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) *Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) *Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) **Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Hourglass Dolphin (Lagenorhynchus cruciger) *Horsfield's Tarsier (Cephalopachus bancanus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Indian Ocean Humpback Dolphin (Sousa chinensis) *Indian Palm Squirrel (Funambulus palmarum) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) **Amazon Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) **Brazilian Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) **Central American Jaguar (Panthera onca centralis) **Goldman's Jaguar (Panthera onca goldmani) **Mexican Jaguar (Panthera onca hernandesii) **Paraguay Jaguar (Panthera onca paraguensis) **Parana Jaguar (Panthera onca palustris) **Peruvian Jaguar (Panthera onca peruviana) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Javan Mongoose (Herpestes javanicus) *Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) *Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) *Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) *Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) **New South Wales Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus cinereus) **Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) **Victorian Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus victor) *Large Indian Civet (Viverra zibetha) *Least Chipmunk (Tamias minimus) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) *Leopard (Panthera pardus) **African Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) **African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) **Asiatic Black Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) **Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Lesser Malay Chevrotain (Tragulus kanchil) *Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus didactylus) *Lion (Panthera leo) **Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo persica) **Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) **Congo Lion (Panthera leo azandica) **Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) **Transvaal Lion (Panthera leo krugeri) **West African Lion (Panthera leo senegalensis) *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Long-Eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Macrauchenia *Malayan Porcupine (Hystrix brachyura) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Maned Sloth (Bradypus torquatus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) *Markhor (Capra falconeri) *Marsh Mongoose (Atilax paludinosus) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Megatherium *Metridiochoerus *Mexican Agouti (Dasyprocta mexicana) *Moose (Alces alces) **Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) *Mountain Coati (Nasuella olivacea) *Mountain Cottontail (Sylvilagus nuttallii) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Mountain Tapir (Tapirus pinchaque) *Mountain Zebra (Equus zebra) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) *Natal Red Rock Hare (Pronolagus crassicaudatus) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Northern Elephant Seal (Mirounga angustirostris) *Northern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys sabrinus) *Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus krefftii) *Northern Tamandua (Tamandua mexicana) *Northern Treeshrew (Tupaia belangeri) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) **Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Orinoco Agouti (Dasyprocta guamara) *Orca (Orcinus orca) *Pale-Throated Sloth (Bradypus tridactylus) *Plains Viscacha (Lagostomus maximus) *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) **Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus przewalskii) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) *Red-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta leporina) *Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) **American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) **European Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes crucigera) **Japanese Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes schrencki) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Red Lemur (Eulemur rufus) *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) *Ribbon Seal (Histriophoca fasciata) *Ring-Tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) *Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) *Ruatan Island Agouti (Dasyprocta ruatanica) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Screaming Hairy Armadillo (Chaetophractus vellerosus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) *Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) *Sivatherium *Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) **Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Smilodon **Smilodon fatalis **Smilodon populator *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Southern Right Whale (Eubalaena australis) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) *Steppe Mammoth (Mammuthus trogontherii) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) *Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) *Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) *Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) *Sunda Pangolin (Manis javanica) *Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) **Golden Takin (Budorcas taxicolor bedfordi) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Tiger (Panthera tigris) **Amur Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) **Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) **Indochinese Tiger (Panthera tigris corbetti) **Malayan Tiger (Panthera tigris jacksoni) **South China Tiger (Panthera tigris amoyensis) **Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *Thylacine *Titanotylopus *Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) *Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) **Atlantic Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus rosmarus) **Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) *Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) **Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) *Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) *Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) *West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) *White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) *White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) **Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) **Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *White-Tailed Mongoose (Ichneumia albicauda) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphia virginiana) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) *Yellow-Breasted Capuchin (Sapajus xanthosternos) *Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) Birds *Abdim's Stork (Ciconia abdimii) *Abyssinian Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus abyssinicus) *Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *African Black Duck (Anas sparsa) *African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *African Hawk-Eagle (Aquila spilogaster) *African Openbill (Anastomus lamelligerus) *African Pygmy Goose (Nettapus auritus) *African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) *Alpine Chough (Pyrrhocorax graculus) *American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) *American Black Duck (Anas rubripes) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrynchos) *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) *American Wigeon (Anas americana) *American Yellow Warbler (Setophaga petechia) *Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) *Andean Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus andinus) *Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) *Atlantic Canary (Serinus canaria) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Australian Brushturkey (Alectura lathami) *Australian King Parrot (Alisterus scapularis) *Australian Magpie (Cracticus tibicen) *Australian Masked Owl (Tyto novaehollandiae) *Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Barn Owl (Tyto alba) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Barnacle Goose (Branta leucopsis) *Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Black-Necked Stork (Ephippiorhynchus asiaticus) *Black Falcon (Falco subniger) *Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Blue-Banded Kingfisher (Alcedo euryzona) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Blue-Throated Bee-Eater (Merops viridis) *Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Brown Falcon (Falco berigora) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) **Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Carrion Crow (Corvus corone) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) *Common Cactus Finch (Geospiza scandens) *Common Crane (Grus grus) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus coronatus) *Crowned Lapwing (Vanellus coronatus) *Dalmatian Pelican (Pelecanus crispus) *Dark-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia viridis) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) *Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *Eurasian Blue Tit (Parus caeruleus) *Eurasian Eagle-Owl (Bubo bubo) *European Roller (Coracias garrulus) *Fork-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) *Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) *Gang-Gang Cockatoo (Callocephalon fimbriatum) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) *Great Egret (Ardea alba) *Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) *Greater Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Greater Sooty Owl (Tyto tenebricosa) *Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) *Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) *Grey-Headed Bushshrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) *Grey-Headed Tanager (Eucometis penicillata) *Grey-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Grey Falcon (Falco hypoleucos) *Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea) *Greylag Goose (Anser anser) *Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) *Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) *Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Kelp Gull (Larus dominicanus) *King Bird-of-Paradise (Cicinnurus regius) *King of Saxony Bird-of-Paradise (Pteridophora alberti) *King Quail (Synoicus chinensis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Leghorn Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) *Lesser Rhea (Rhea pennata) *Lesser Sooty Owl (Tyto multipunctata) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Magnificent Riflebird (Ptiloris magnificus) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Montezuma Oropendola (Psarocolius montezuma) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Ostrich (Struthio camelus) **Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) **Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Oriental White Stork (Ciconia boyciana) *Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Red-Throated Loon (Gavia stellata) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Red Knot (Calidris canutus) *Resplendent Quetzal (PharomachrusÂ mocinno) *Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) *Rock Dove (Columba livia) *Rosy-Faced Lovebird (Agapornis roseicollis) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) *Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) *Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *Saffron Toucanet (Pteroglossus bailloni) *Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Snowy Egret (Egretta thula) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) *Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes moseleyi) *Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Swallow-Tailed Gull (Creagrus furcatus) *Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Tree Swallow (Tachycineta bicolor) *Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) *Violet-Bellied Hummingbird (Juliamyia julie) *Violet Sabrewing (Campylopterus hemileucurus) *Vogelkop Bowerbird (Amblyornis inornata) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *Western Yellow Wagtail (Motacilla flava) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *White-Breasted Nuthatch (Sitta carolinensis) *White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) *White-Throated Laughingthrush (Pterorhinus albogularis) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) *Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) *Wilson's Bird of Paradise (Diphyllodes respublica) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) *Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Yellow-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus funereus) Reptiles *African Rock Python (Python sebae) *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *African Striped Skink (Trachylepis striata) *Aldabra Giant Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) *Amethystine Python (Morelia amethistina) *Argus Monitor (Varanus panoptes) *Armadillo Girdled Lizard (Ouroborus cataphractus) *Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) *Banded Krait (Bungarus fasciatus) *Black-Headed Monitor (Varanus tristis) *Black-Necked Spitting Cobra (Naja nigricollis) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) *Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *Broad-Snouted Caiman (Caiman latirostris) *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) *Chochoan Bushmaster (Lachesis achrocorda) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Common Chameleon (Chamaeleo chameleon) *Common Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) *Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) *Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) *Eastern Brown Snake (Pseudonaja textilis) *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) *Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) *Elephant Trunk Snake (Acrochordus javanicus) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *European Adder (Vipera berus) *False Water Cobra (Hydrodynastes gigas) *Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) *Five-Lined Mabuya (Trachylepis quinquetaeniata) *Five-Lined Skink (Plestiodon fasciatus) *Freshwater Crocodile (Crocodylus johnstoni) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) *Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) *Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) *Hairy Bush Viper (Atheris hispida) *Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *Indian Python (Python molurus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *Lesser Antillean Iguana (Iguana delicatissima) *Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) *Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri) *Monocled Cobra (Naja kaouthina) *Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) *Rainbow Mabuya (Trachylepis margaritifera) *Red-Bellied Black Snake (Pseudechis porphyriacus) *Red-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis carbonaria) *Red Spitting Cobra (Naja pallida) *Red Tegu (Tupinambis rufescens) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Rosenberg's Monitor (Varanus rosenbergi) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) *Smooth-Fronted Caiman (Paleosuchus trigonatus) *Southern Coral Snake (Micrurus frontalis) *Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilius) *Timber Rattlesnake (Crotalus horridus) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) *William's Dwarf Gecko (Lygodactylus williamsi) *Yacare Caiman (Caiman yacare) *Yellow-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis denticulata) *Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) Amphibians *African Bullfrog (Pyxiecephalus adspersus) *African Common Toad (Amietophrynus regularis) *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Common Frog (Rana temporaria) *Golden Poison Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) *Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) *Lehmann's Poison Frog (Oophaga lehmanni) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) Insects *Centaurus Beetle (Augosoma centaurus) *Brown Cockroach (Periplaneta brunnea) *Emperor Speckled Moth (Gynanisa maja) *Giant African Swallowtail (Papilio antimachus) *Giant Burrowing Cockroach (Macropanesthia rhinoceros) *Goliath Beetle (Goliathus) *Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Mosquito (Culiseta longiareolata) *Paper Wasp (Polistes dominula) *Stag Beetle (Lucanidae) *Tanzanian Red-Clawed Scorpion (Pandinus cavimanus) *Tiger Swallowtail (Papilio glaucus) *Titan Beetle (Titanus giganteus) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) Arachnids *Arizona Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) *Black Widow Spider (Latrodectus) *Brazilian Salmon Pink Bird-Eating Tarantula (Lasiodora parahybana) *Brazilian Wandering Spider (Phoneutria fera) *Costa Rican Red Rump Tarantula (Sericopelma angustum) *Giant Desert Hairy Scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) *Giant Forest Scorpion (Heterometrus swammerdami) *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) *Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula (Brachypelma hamorii) Centipedes *Amazonian Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) Gastropods *Giant African Snail (Achatina fulica) *Giant Tiger Land Snail (Achatina achatina) Clitellates *Common Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) Fish *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) *Atlantic Herring (Clupea harengus) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Barrier Reef Clownfish (Amphiprion akindynos) *Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) *Bluespotted Ribbontail Ray (Taeniura lymma) *Bluespotted Stingray (Neotrygon kuhlii) *Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) *Bothriolepis *Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) *Chain Catshark (Scyliorhinus retifer) *Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) *Common Sawfish (Pristis pristis) *Common Thresher Shark (Alopias vulpinus) *Dipnorhynchus *Dunkleosteus *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *Giant Moray (Gymnothorax javanicus) *Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) *Giant Oarfish (Regalecus glesne) *Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) *Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) *Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) *Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) *Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) *Japanese Wobbegong (Orectolobus japonicus) *Laced Moray (Gymnothorax favagineus) *Long-Spine Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) *Megalodon *Northern Pike (Esox lucius) *Nurse Shark (Ginglymostoma cirratum) *Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) *Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Pilot Fish (Naucrates ductor) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) *Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) *Royal Gramma (Gramma loreto) *Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) *Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) *Scalloped Hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini) *Shortfin Mako (Isurus oxyrinchus) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Southern Stingray (Dasyatis americana) *Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) *Spotted Wobbegong (Orectolobus maculatus) *Stonefish (Synanceia verrucosa) *Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) *Tasselled Wobbegong (Eucrossorhinus dasypogon) *Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) *Tomato Clownfish (Amphiprion frenatus) *Valentin's Sharpnose Puffer (Canthigaster valentini) *Viperfish (Chauliodus danae) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *Whitespotted Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium plagiosum) *Wolf Eel (Anarrhichthys ocellatus) *Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) Bivalves *Giant Clam (Tridacna gigas) Cephalopods *Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius) *Common Octopus (Octopus vulgaris) *East Pacific Red Octopus (Octopus rubescens) *Flapjack Octopus (Opisthoteuthis californiana) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) *Humboldt Squid (Dosidicus gigas) *Mimic Octopus (Thaumoctopus mimicus) *Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus (Hapalochlaena maculosa) Jellyfish *Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) *Common Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) *Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) *Pacific Sea Nettle (Chrysaora fuscescens) *Portuguese Man O' War (Physalia physalis) Malacostracans *Atlantic Lobster (Homarus americanus) *American Lobster (Homarus americanus) *Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) *Common Lobster (Homarus gammarus) *Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) *Fiddler Crab (Uca) *Northern Prawn (Pandalus borealis) *Sally Lightfoot Crab (Grapsus grapsus) *Spiny Lobster (Palinuridae) Starfish *Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) *Pink Starfish (Pisaster brevinpinsus) Sea Cucumbers *Sea Cucumber (Holothuroidea) Sea Urchins *Sea Urchin (Echinoidea) Dinosaurs *Achelousaurus *Acrocanthosaurus *Albertosaurus *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Archaeornithomimus *Baryonyx *Brachauchenius *Brachiosaurus *Camarasaurus *Camptosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Carnotaurus *Caudipteryx *Chasmosaurus *Chungkingosaurus *Coelophysis *Corythosaurus *Cymbospondylus *Deinonychus *Deinosuchus *Dilophosaurus *Dimetrodon *Diplodocus *Dreadnoughtus *Euoplocephalus *Gallimimus *Giganotosaurus *Gigantspinosaurus *Herrerasaurus *Iguanodon *Kentrosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Maiasaura *Majungasaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Mosasaurus *Muttaburrasaurus *Nodosaurus *Olorotitan *Ouranosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Pentaceratops *Platecarpus *Plateosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Polacanthus *Proceratosaurus *Protarchaeopteryx *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Sauropelta *Shantungosaurus *Sinoceratops *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Stokesosaurus *Stygimoloch *Styracosaurus *Suchomimus *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tsintaosaurus *Tylosaurus *Tyrannosaurus *Utahraptor *Velociraptor *Yutyrannus Mythical Creatures *Bigfoot *European Dragon *Jackalope *Kraken *Leviathan *Loch Ness Monster *Merfolk *Rahab *Unicorn *Yeti Gallery (Mammals) Rileys_Adventures_European_Hedgehog.jpg|European Hedgehog Rileys_Adventures_Polar_Bear.jpg|Polar Bear Rileys_Adventures_American_Black_Bear.jpg|American Black Bear Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg|Indian Sloth Bear Rileys_Adventures_Grizzly_Bear.jpg|Grizzly Bear Sun-bear-75895.jpg|Sun Bear Brunbj rn 005 top desktop.jpg|Himalayan Brown Bear Ursus arctos syriacus.jpg|Syrian Brown Bear Jungle-book-movie-screencaps.com-3255.jpg|Cinnamon Bear Tibetan bear02.jpg|Tibetan Blue Bear 11775722235 19bb44c6e7 b.jpg|Formosan Black Bear Rileys_Adventures_Glacier_Bear.jpg|Glacier Bear CPatP Bear.png|Kodiak Bear Shorfacedbear.jpg|Short-Faced Bear Olympic-black-bear.jpg|Olympic Black Bear Kermode Bear (Wild Kratts).png|Kermode Bear Bear, Himalayan Black.jpg|Himalayan Black Bear Gobi-bear-.jpg|Gobi Bear Rileys_Adventures_European_Hare.jpg|European Hare Rileys_Adventures_Black-Backed_Jackal.jpg|Black-Backed Jackal Rileys_Adventures_Amazon_Jaguar.jpg|Amazon Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Brazilian_Jaguar.jpg|Brazilian Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Peruvian_Jaguar.jpg|Peruvian Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Mexican_Jaguar.jpg|Mexican Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Parana_Jaguar.jpg|Parana Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Central_American_Jaguar.jpg|Central American Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Goldman's_Jaguar.jpg|Goldman's Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Paraguay_Jaguar.jpg|Paraguay Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Cape_Porcupine.jpg|Cape Porcupine Wolf, Eastern.jpg|Eastern Wolf DatK Dingoes.png|Dingo Rileys_Adventures_Northwestern_Wolf.jpg|Northwestern Wolf Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Indian Wolf Ethiopian wolf 1.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf Grey wolf mexico.jpg|Mexican Wolf Arctic Wolf (Wild Kratts).png|Arctic Wolf Fennec Fox.jpg|Fennec Fox Rileys_Adventures_American_Red_Fox.jpg|American Red Fox Wolverine (Balto II).jpg|Wolverine Rileys_Adventures_African_Leopard.jpg|African Leopard Rileys_Adventures_African_Black_Leopard.jpg|African Black Leopard Snow Leopard TLG.png|Snow Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Leopard.jpg|Indian Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Asiatic_Black_Leopard.jpg|Asiatic Black Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Barbary_Lion.jpg|Barbary Lion Far cry primal cave lion.png|Eurasian Cave Lion Rileys_Adventures_Asiatic_Lion.jpg|Asiatic Lion Rileys_Adventures_West_African_Lion.jpg|West African Lion Rileys_Adventures_Masai_Lion.jpg|Masai Lion Rileys_Adventures_Congo_Lion.jpg|Congo Lion Rileys_Adventures_Transvaal_Lion.jpg|Transvaal Lion Rileys_Adventures_Bengal_Tiger.jpg|Bengal Tiger Rileys_Adventures_Amur_Tiger.jpg|Amur Tiger JEL Tigers.png|South China Tiger LA Zoo Tiger.png|Sumatran Tiger Panthera tigris corbetti 01.jpg|Indochinese Tiger Cincinnati Zoo Tiger.png|Malayan Tiger Rileys_Adventures_Tanzanian_Cheetah.jpg|Tanzanian Cheetah MSB Arctic Fox.png|Arctic Fox Shutterstock-611153855.jpg|Southern South American Cougar Rileys_Adventures_North_American_Cougar.jpg|North American Cougar Rileys_Adventures_Florida_Panther.jpg|Florida Panther Mountain-Lion-in-Utah-Costa-Rica.jpg|Costa Rican Cougar Puma (Puma concolor).jpg|Eastern South American Cougar Rileys_Adventures_Smilodon_Populator.jpg|Smilodon Populator C58a38d2-98fc-4e4c-87a0-9947f7b26769.jpg|Smilodon Fatalis Bear, Spectacled.jpg|Andean Bear Rileys_Adventures_Clouded_Leopard.jpg|Clouded Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Giant_Panda.jpg|Giant Panda Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1401.jpg|European Rabbit Screenshot 2019-04-17 at 5.50.08 PM.png|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Deers snow white disneyland magazine.png|Roe Deer Rileys_Adventures_Eastern_Moose.jpg|Eastern Moose Rileys_Adventures_White-Tailed_Deer.jpg|White-Tailed Deer Eucladoceros.jpg|Bush-Antlered Deer Rileys_Adventures_Tasmanian_Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil Rileys_Adventures_Nine-Banded_Armadillo.jpg|Nine-Banded Armadillo Rileys_Adventures_Domestic_Bactrian_Camel.jpg|Domestic Bactrian Camel Rileys_Adventures_Dromedary.jpg|Dromedary Rileys_Adventures_Jersey_Cattle.jpg|Jersey Cattle Rileys_Adventures_Sri_Lankan_Elephant.jpg|Sri Lankan Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Elephant.jpg|Indian Elephant Elephant, Sumatran.jpg|Sumatran Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Bornean_Pygmy_Elephant.jpg|Bornean Pygmy Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Nile_Hippopotamus.jpg|Nile Hippopotamus Rileys_Adventures_Virginia_Opossum.jpg|Virginia Opossum Bighorn-sheep 463 600x450.jpg|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep Rileys_Adventures_Dall's_Sheep.jpg|Dall's Sheep BowheadWhale.jpeg.png|Bowhead Whale Monstro.jpg|Common Sperm Whale Hartmannsmountainzebra1 327w.jpg|Mountain Zebra Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg|Grévy's Zebra Rileys_Adventures_Grant's_Zebra.jpg|Grant's Zebra 41621361374 af9e12f4f0 b.jpg|Nubian Giraffe Rileys_Adventures_South_African_Giraffe.jpg|South African Giraffe Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum (Vincennes Zoo) 2.jpg|Kordofan Giraffe Giraffe TLG.png|Masai Giraffe Giraffes niger newby.jpg|West African Giraffe Rileys_Adventures_Reticulated_Giraffe.jpg|Reticulated Giraffe 800px-Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis (courting).jpg|Angolan Giraffe 800px-Giraffa camelopardalis thornicrofti.jpg|Rhodesian Giraffe TSLotZ Giraffe.png|Rothschild's Giraffe L glandstapir 001 1280 top desktop.jpg|Brazilian Tapir Rileys_Adventures_Malayan_Tapir.jpg|Malayan Tapir LA Zoo Mountain Tapir.png|Mountain Tapir Rileys_Adventures_Baird's_Tapir.jpg|Baird's Tapir Rileys_Adventures_Aardvark.jpg|Aardvark Screenshot 2019-08-22 121129.jpg|Eastern Grey Kangaroo Western-grey-kangaroo.jpg|Western Grey Kangaroo Rileys_Adventures_Red_Kangaroo.jpg|Red Kangaroo Pandas adventures kangaroo.png|Antilopine Kangaroo Fruit bat oregon zoo.jpg|Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat Simpsons Giant Sloth.png|Megatherium Rileys_Adventures_Barbary_Macaque.jpg|Barbary Macaque DBMonkey.jpg|Rhesus Macaque Rileys_Adventures_Japanese_Macaque.jpg|Japanese Macaque Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.png|Llama G,D,G! Guanaco.jpeg|Guanaco Rileys_Adventures_North_Sulawesi_Babirusa.jpg|North Sulawesi Babirusa ProboscisMonkey (Wild Kratts).png|Proboscis Monkey Rileys_Adventures_Black_Wildebeest.jpg|Black Wildebeest Rileys_Adventures_Blue_Wildebeest.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Rileys_Adventures_Muskox.jpg|Muskox Rileys_Adventures_Gemsbok.jpg|Gemsbok San Diego Zoo Safari Park Arabian Oryx.png|Arabian Oryx Rileys_Adventures_Scimitar-Horned_Oryx.jpg|Scimitar-Horned Oryx Rileys_Adventures_Beisa_Oryx.jpg|Beisa Oryx Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg|Brown Long-Eared Bat Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Southern Plains Gray Langur Rileys_Adventures_Binturong.jpg|Binturong Rileys_Adventures_Mandrill.jpg|Mandrill Rileys_Adventures_African_Bush_Elephant.jpg|African Bush Elephant Rileys_Adventures_African_Forest_Elephant.jpg|African Forest Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Central_African_Warthog.jpg|Central African Warthog Hamadrayas 02b.jpg|Hamadryas Baboon Rileys_Adventures_Olive_Baboon.jpg|Olive Baboon Rileys_Adventures_Wild_Water_Buffalo.jpg|Wild Water Buffalo Elephant seal, northern.jpg|Northern Elephant Seal Rileys_Adventures_Woolly_Mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Inside steppe mammoth.jpg|Steppe Mammoth Pilot Whale.jpg|Short-Finned Pilot Whale Bat, Little Brown (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Little Brown Bat Rileys_Adventures_Himalayan_Tahr.jpg|Himalayan Tahr TLM2 Seals.png|Harp Seal Rileys_Adventures_Roan_Antelope.jpg|Roan Antelope Rileys_Adventures_Sable_Antelope.jpg|Sable Antelope Saut de gazelle Springbok.jpg|Springbok Dolphin, Hourglass.jpg|Hourglass Dolphin TLK 2 Buffalo.png|African Cape Buffalo Leopard_Seal_water_close_up.png|Leopard Seal Rileys_Adventures_Pygmy_Hippopotamus.jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus Rileys_Adventures_Common_Bottlenose_Dolphin.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin Whale, False Killer.jpg|False Killer Whale 99 SouthernWhale 01-1-2000x1329.jpg|Southern Right Whale Rileys_Adventures_Thomson's_Gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle Rileys_Adventures_Vervet_Monkey.jpg|Vervet Monkey 1280px-DasypusVellerosusWolf.jpg|Screaming Hairy Armadillo Rileys_Adventures_Topi.jpg|Topi Rileys_Adventures_Okapi.jpg|Okapi Rileys_Adventures_Giant_Anteater.jpg|Giant Anteater Pale-throated-three-toed-sloth-showing-claws.jpg|Pale-Throated Sloth Maned-three-toed-sloth-.jpg|Maned Sloth Rileys_Adventures_Brown-Throated_Sloth.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth Rileys_Adventures_Bornean_Orangutan.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Sumatran Orangutan 8.6.2012 What WWF Is Doing XL 257637.jpg|Sumatran Orangutan MSB Monkeys.png|Geoffroy's Spider Monkey Chimpanzee-Main-1280x600.jpg|Central Chimpanzee Rileys_Adventures_Eastern_Chimpanzee.jpg|Eastern Chimpanzee B8f2c94d6348e685097ad8cf77f7203d.jpg|Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee Apeldoorn Apenheul zoo Bonobo.jpg|Bonobo Rileys_Adventures_Common_Vampire_Bat.jpg|Common Vampire Bat Rileys_Adventures_Western_Lowland_Gorilla.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla Rileys_Adventures_Mountain_Gorilla.jpg|Mountain Gorilla Rileys_Adventures_California_Sea_Lion.jpg|California Sea Lion Marmoset.jpg|Common Marmoset Monkey, Common Squirrel (Rio 2).jpg|Common Squirrel Monkey Marmoset, Pygmy (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg|Pygmy Marmoset 3355e9211aef7c89292ec1ca0f52be64.jpeg|New South Wales Koala Rileys_Adventures_Queensland_Koala.jpg|Queensland Koala 6891538-3x2-940x627.jpg|Victorian Koala Rileys_Adventures_Red_Panda.jpg|Red Panda Rileys_Adventures_Striped_Skunk.jpg|Striped Skunk ANI062-00340 hr tranp 2-1920x1278.jpg|Andean Porcupine Rileys_Adventures_Meerkat.jpg|Meerkat Alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-3766.jpg|North American Porcupine Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Javan_Rhinoceros.jpg|Javan Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_South_Western_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|South Western Black Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_South_Central_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|South Central Black Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Eastern_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|Eastern Black Rhinoceros Wooly Rhino.jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros Dicerorhinus sumatrensis.jpg|Sumatran Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Southern_White_Rhinoceros.jpg|Southern White Rhinoceros San Diego Zoo Rhinoceros.jpg|Northern White Rhinoceros Rodger Williams Park Zoo Sloth.png|Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth Jumpstart Sloth.jpg|Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth Whale, blue.jpg|Blue Whale Rileys_Adventures_Humpback_Whale.jpg|Humpback Whale Rileys_Adventures_White-Handed_Gibbon.jpg|White-Handed Gibbon Crested Gibbon.jpg|Black Crested Gibbon Rileys_Adventures_Short-Beaked_Echidna.jpg|Short-Beaked Echidna Long-beaked-echidna-Zaglossus-bruijnii-walking-over-pebbles.jpg|Western Long-Beaked Echidna Rileys_Adventures_Pacific_Walrus.jpg|Pacific Walrus PronghornAntelope.jpeg.png|Pronghorn Platypus (Kangaroo Jack).jpg|Platypus Tamarin, Emperor.jpg|Emperor Tamarin TigerQuoll (Wild Kratts).jpg|Tiger Quoll Junior the Bison.jpg|Plains Bison Sugar-glider-behavior.jpg|Sugar Glider GDG Coyote.png|Mearns' Coyote Nasua nasua.jpg|Ring-Tailed Coati Batw 012 flyingfox.png|Grey-Headed Flying Fox Mountain coati nasuella olivacea.jpg|Mountain Coati Badger.jpg|European Badger Badger, Honey.jpg|Cape Honey Badger Pangolin sunda.jpg|Sunda Pangolin Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Aye-Aye PBO-4496k,medium.1458598267.jpg|Plains Viscacha Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307.jpg|Mountain Goat European-beaver-79519.jpg|Eurasian Beaver Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9106.jpg|Spotted Hyena Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur 1280px-Takin 1427.jpg|Golden Takin U-g-Q13A7OF0.jpg|Horsfield's Tarsier Boar, Wild (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Wild Boar Yak-Bull-HD-Wallpapers.jpg|Wild Yak Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg|North American Beaver Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg|Brown Rat PPG Raccoons.jpg|North American Raccoon JEL Ferret.png|Black-Footed Ferret Squirrel, Eastern Grey (Ed, Edd n Eddy).jpg|Eastern Grey Squirrel Challenging Ibexes.jpg|Alpine Ibex Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Sea Otter Caribou (Brother Bear).jpg|Woodland Caribou Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|Greater Kudu Impala TLG.png|Impala Horse, Mustang (Spirit).jpg|Mustang Azaras-agouti-side-view.jpg|Azara's Agouti 264593.jpg|Ruatan Island Agouti Nyala-Bull-Kruger-Park-Winter.jpg|Lowland Nyala Naked Mole Rat.jpg|Naked Mole Rat Varecia rubra.jpg|Red Ruffed Lemur American Mastodon.png|American Mastodon Varecia variegata suspensory posture2.jpg|Black and White Ruffed Lemur Eulemur Rufus.jpg|Red Lemur Dasyprocta fuliginosa.jpg|Black Agouti Delphinapterus Leucas.jpg|Beluga Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg|Blackbuck Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg|Southwestern Bobcat Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Agouti.png|Red-Rumped Agouti Africanwilddogfull.jpg|African Wild Dog 1024px-Dasyprocta prymnolopha.jpg|Black-Rumped Agouti European-Widlife-Aurochs-Backbreeding-Wild-Cattle-Facebook-Taurus Foundation.jpg|Aurochs Northern-hairy-nosed-wombat.jpg|Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat Numbat.jpg|Numbat Northern-tamandua-climbing-.jpg|Northern Tamandua Wild Kratts Ocelot.png|Ocelot Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-8797.jpg|Atlantic Bluefin Tuna Cebus nigritus cucullatus (Black capuchin - southern form).jpg|Black Capuchin Bongoza.jpg|Mountain Bongo 355758.jpg|Orinoco Agouti Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg|Narwhal Harbour-porpoise-underwater.jpg|Harbor Porpoise Addaxantilop 003 1280 top desktop.jpg|Addax Iberian-lynx-01-web-new.jpg|Iberian Lynx Suri-alpaca.jpg|Suri Alpaca Huacaya Alpaca.jpg|Huacaya Alpaca Bushbuck TLG.png|Bushbuck Mongoose, Banded.jpg|Banded Mongoose Bongo-mama-calf.jpg|Lowland Bongo Wombat, Common (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Common Wombat 1280px-Possum Ring-tailed444.jpg|Common Ringtail Possum BBC.Walking.with.Beasts.Pt.5.Sabre.Tooth.DivX5-AC3.www.mvgroup.org.uk.avi snapshot 03.30 -2017.02.22 20.30.12-.jpg|Macrauchenia Guereza, Mantled (Tarzan).jpg|Mantled Guereza Pocahontas Chipmunk.png|Eastern Chipmunk Dasyprocta mexicana.jpg|Mexican Agouti Metridiochoerus.jpg|Metridiochoerus Southern-hairy-nosed-wombat.jpg|Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat Sivatheriumgiganteum3.jpg|Sivatherium P1461918146-3.jpg|Coiban Agouti Diprotodon.jpg|Diprotodon The Great Prince of The Forest.jpg|Elk 1024px-Sapajus xanthosternos 3.jpg|Yellow-Breasted Capuchin Doedicurus.jpg|Doedicurus 6a010535647bf3970b0115709f6528970b.jpg|Markhor 1280px-Dasyprocta punctata (Gamboa, Panama).jpg|Central American Agouti Jumpstart Tamandua.jpg|Southern Tamandua Caracal (Wild Kratts).png|Caracal 191677-004-7445B21F.jpg|Capybara Possum, Common Brushtail.jpg|Common Brushtail Possum Stanley Capuchin.png|White-Headed Capuchin PPG Mouse.jpg|House Mouse TLK 2019 Bushbaby.png|Senegal Bushbaby TLK 2019 Dik Diks.png|Kirk’s Dik-Dik Dexter's Lab Stoats.png|Stoat Normal TLG S1 E10 0184.jpg|Serval Quagga.jpg|Quagga Hare, Arctic.jpg|Arctic Hare Freedo.png|Gelada Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus Tasmanian.tiger.wildkratts.png|Thylacine Gerenuk.jpg|Gerenuk Falkland-Island-wolf-mounted-skin.jpg|Warrah Ai 1271242006700.jpg|Japanese Serow Eland, Giant.jpg|Giant Eland Fossa (Madagascar).jpg|Fossa Florida-manatee-kings-bay-615.jpg|West Indian Manatee Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5289.jpg|Slow Loris CM Capture Chinta.png|Long-Tailed Chinchilla Yo-Kai Watch-Tamarin.jpeg|Golden Lion Tamarin Brookfield Zoo Horse.png|Przewalski's Horse Panagiotis.PNG|Ground Pangolin Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2269.jpg|Tufted Capuchin 0a0ac93d748989220fa63e00f61550cd.jpg|White-Tailed Mongoose Titanotylopus-nebraskensis-2015-738x591.jpg|Titanotylopus HugoSafari - Waterbuck01.jpg|Waterbuck Coyote (Wild Kratts).jpg|Plains Coyote Shrew.jpg|Common Shrew Duiker, Common.jpg|Common Duiker Hare TLG.png|Cape Hare 2c92994514c127edb525334a907002db.jpg|Mountain Cottontail Mouse TLG.png|Wood Mouse Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg|Eurasian Red Squirrel Least-chipmunk.jpg|Least Chipmunk Flying Squirrel TLG.png|Northern Flying Squirrel Aardwolf (Wild Kratts).png|Aardwolf Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Orca Pompoko-realistic.jpg|Raccoon Dog Red Dogs.jpg|Dhole Pika, collared.jpg|Collared Pika Squaw-ringtail-28073.jpg|Ringtail Rat, black.jpg|Black Rat Trotb14.png|Spanish Fighting Bull Sheep.jpg|Domestic Sheep Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg|Eurasian Brown Bear Pig (Animals).jpg|American Yorkshire Pig StagFromSmurfs.png|Red Deer 67966.jpg|Finnish Forest Reindeer 017c946509d596d2170d44ef4d74cdc0.jpg|Cave Bear Snowshoe hare switch zoo.jpg|Snowshoe Hare Giant-ice-age-bison.jpg|Giant Bison North American Lynx (Wild Kratts).jpg|Canada Lynx Mole.jpg|European Mole Canis aureus Kaeng Krachan national park.jpg|Golden Jackal Kamel 145 1280 top desktop.jpg|Wild Bactrian Camel Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Aoudad.png|Aoudad Chimpanzee, Westen.jpg|Western Chimpanzee MSB Seal.png|Ribbon Seal Crab-eating-macaque-at-the-waters-edge.jpg|Crab-Eating Macaque British Primitive Goat.jpg|British Primitive Goat Season 2 Weasel.jpg|Least Weasel WART-HOG-W001.jpg|Desert Warthog Central Florida Zoo Porcupine.png|African Crested Porcupine Atlantic Walrus.jpg|Atlantic Walrus RedFox.jpg|European Red Fox Chinese Pangolin (Wild Kratts).png|Chinese Pangolin Warthog, Southern.jpg|Southern Warthog Desert-hedgehog.jpg|Desert Hedgehog Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8085.jpg|Harbor Seal Indian palm squirrel-1-2.jpg|Indian Palm Squirrel Watermongoose1.jpg|Marsh Mongoose Animal Atlas Hyrax.png|Rock Hyrax Banded-civet.jpg|Banded Civet Bat TLG.png|Botswanan Long-Eared Bat TLG Red Colobus.png|Zanzibar Red Colobus Groundhog-day-hedgehog-germany 12531 600x450.jpg|Four-Toed Hedgehog Cave Bat TLG.png|Diadem Leaf-Nosed Bat Vulpes vulpes japonica2.jpg|Japanese Red Fox Golden Mole TLG.png|Golden Mole Jerboa-4474.jpg|Long-Eared Jerboa Anime Civet.png|Large Indian Civet Musk Deer TLG.png|Siberian Musk Deer Grass Mouse TLG.png|Four-Striped Grass Mouse DSC 0321 3 .JPG|Malayan Porcupine Pavian.jpg|Chacma Baboon Sousa-chinesis.jpg|Indian Ocean Humpback Dolphin 20190805 092440.jpg|Golden Bamboo Lemur 1823360007Shrew.jpg|Northern Treeshrew 5ee32f82499278132b879b1b8ad5e22a.jpg|Natal Red Rock Hare Mouse Deer TLG.png|Lesser Malay Chevrotain Klipspringer1.jpg|Klipspringer Cincinnati Zoo Genet.png|Common Genet Asiatic-cheetah-Acinonyx-jubatus-venaticus.jpg|Iranian Cheetah Adult-forest-hog.jpg|Giant Forest Hog Mongoose, Javan.jpg|Javan Mongoose Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4633.jpg|Striped Hyena H orig swamp zoo gone wild monkey gal.jpg|Allen's Swamp Monkey Asian golden cat 1.jpg|Asian Golden Cat African-golden-cat-female.jpg|African Golden Cat Forest-buffalo.jpg|Forest Buffalo African-brush-tailed-porcupine-foraging.jpg|African Brush-Tailed Porcupine 2014-05-20 19-36-41 323.622x621.jpg|Aquatic Genet Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4926.jpg|Arctic Ground Squirrel African-Civet-6.jpg|African Civet CC 3.png|American Marten MSB Badger.png|American Badger TLK Tarsier8.png|African Golden Wolf Japanese Black Bear.jpg|Japanese Black Bear Common-palm-civet.jpg|Asian Palm Civet 18796498-American-Hog-nosed-Skunk-Conepatus-leuconotus-Stock-Photo-skunk.jpg|American Hog-Nosed Skunk Ghost bat.jpg|Ghost Bat Adult-Angola-colobus-in-a-tree.jpg|Angolan Colobus Male-argali-running.jpg|Argali Gallery (Birds) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg|American Robin BTBE portrait 12-4.jpg|Blue-Throated Bee-Eater Little-green-bee-eater-perched.jpg|Green Bee-Eater Chester Zoo Hornbill.png|Great Indian Hornbill KMH 5403 thumb2.jpg|Blue-Banded Kingfisher Grey parrot.png|African Grey Parrot SftB Pelicans.jpg|Great White Pelican Pelican (Wild Kratts).png|Brown Pelican American White Pelican.jpg|American White Pelican Pink-backed-pelican-620x320.jpg|Pink-Backed Pelican DatK Pelican.png|Australian Pelican Pelican, Dalmatian.jpg|Dalmatian Pelican Lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-8535.jpg|European Roller Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3628.jpg|Barn Swallow Rileys_Adventures_Blue_and_Gold_Macaw.jpg|Blue and Gold Macaw Rileys_Adventures_Scarlet_Macaw.jpg|Scarlet Macaw Rileys_Adventures_Military_Macaw.jpg|Military Macaw Rileys_Adventures_Great_Green_Macaw.jpg|Great Green Macaw Rileys_Adventures_Blue-Throated_Macaw.jpg|Blue-Throated Macaw Vultures Flamingos Storks.png|Hyacinth Macaw Bluebird, Eastern (Bambi).jpg|Eastern Bluebird Brookfield Zoo Hornbill.png|Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill Most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-2923.jpg|Carrion Crow Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7416.jpg|Common Raven Rileys_Adventures_American_Crow.jpg|American Crow Duck, African Black.jpg|African Black Duck Ardea alba.jpg|Great Egret Gyrfalcon glamor andy johnson.jpg|Gyrfalcon Falcon, brown.jpg|Brown Falcon IMG 9098.JPG|Grey Falcon Figure-fig1 Q320.jpg|Black Falcon Herons bambi disneyland magazine.png|Great Blue Heron Whistler.jpg|Grey Heron Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-456.jpg|Greylag Goose Crowned Lapwing (Vanellus coronatus) (17173104117).jpg|Crowned Lapwing Atlantic Puffin (Wild Kratts).JPG|Atlantic Puffin Rileys_Adventures_Tufted_Puffin.jpg|Tufted Puffin TLG Goose.png|Barnacle Goose Goose, Canada (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Giant Canada Goose 029716E2-B30E-4427-B530-ED7AC79B2285.jpeg|Eurasian Eagle-Owl Snowy Owl (Wild Kratts).png|Snowy Owl Rileys_Adventures_Great_Horned_Owl.jpg|Great Horned Owl Rileys_Adventures_Atlantic_Canary.jpg|Atlantic Canary Wood duck at the lake.jpg|Wood Duck GDG Roadrunner.jpg|Greater Roadrunner Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|Blue Jay ScreechOwl.jpeg.png|Eastern Screech Owl Another Western Cattle Egret.JPG|Cattle Egret Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg|Elf Owl Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Peafowl.jpg|Indian Peafowl Rileys_Adventures_Green_Peafowl.jpg|Green Peafowl Rileys_Adventures_Ring-Necked_Pheasant.jpg|Ring-Necked Pheasant Rileys_Adventures_Leghorn_Chicken.jpg|Leghorn Chicken Junglefowl.jpg|Red Junglefowl 1024px-Excalfactoria chinensis (aka).jpg|King Quail Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg|Golden Eagle African-hawk-eagle-portrait.jpg|African Hawk-Eagle Rileys_Adventures_Bald_Eagle.jpg|Bald Eagle Gypful.jpg|Griffon Vulture Rileys_Adventures_Rüppell's_Vulture.jpg|Rüppell's Vulture 1200px-2012-white-backed-vulture.jpg|White-Backed Vulture HarpyEagle (Wild Kratts).jpg|Harpy Eagle 5933480006 b00cb4c0ed b.jpg|Grey-Headed Bushshrike Yo-Kai Watch Hawk.jpg|African Harrier Hawk Anga TLG.png|Martial Eagle Paradisaea-apoda.jpg|Greater Bird-of-Paradise Rileys_Adventures_Southern_Ostrich.jpg|Southern Ostrich Rileys_Adventures_Masai_Ostrich.jpg|Masai Ostrich Rileys_Adventures_Eurasian_Blue_Tit.jpg|Eurasian Blue Tit Chickadee, Black-Capped.jpg|Black-Capped Chickadee Rileys_Adventures_Toco_Toucan.jpg|Toco Toucan Rileys_Adventures_Keel-Billed_Toucan.jpg|Keel-Billed Toucan Pair-of-common-cranes-displaying.jpg|Common Crane Rileys_Adventures_Grey_Crowned_Crane.jpg|Grey Crowned Crane Fork-tailed-Drongo.jpg|Fork-Tailed Drongo Rileys_Adventures_Rainbow_Lorikeet.jpg|Rainbow Lorikeet Rileys_Adventures_Violet_Sabrewing.jpg|Violet Sabrewing Caa7959984a1ee2858382bed8b4e4617.jpg|Saffron Toucanet Great-Blue-Turaco-near-Kibale-Uganda-by-Jonathan-Rossouw-1a.jpg|Great Blue Turaco 20190415 113506.jpg|American Flamingo Rileys_Adventures_Greater_Flamingo.jpg|Greater Flamingo 1024px-Grey-winged Trumpeter Psophia crepitans Side 1700px.jpg|Grey-Winged Trumpeter 800px-PsophiaObscuraKeulemans.jpg|Dark-Winged Trumpeter JEL Magellanic Penguins.png|Magellanic Penguin Rileys_Adventures_Emperor_Penguin.jpg|Emperor Penguin Podiceps cristatus 2 - Lake Dulverton.jpg|Great Crested Grebe Rileys_Adventures_Bohemian_Waxwing.jpg|Bohemian Waxwing Rileys_Adventures_Macaroni_Penguin.jpg|Macaroni Penguin B9 CHBkIcAEksWV.jpg|Southern Rockhopper Penguin Rileys_Adventures_Australian_Brushturkey.jpg|Australian Brushturkey Rileys_Adventures_Chinstrap_Penguin.jpg|Chinstrap Penguin AdeliePenguin.jpg|Adélie Penguin Flamingo, Andean.jpg|Andean Flamingo Flamingo oregon zoo.jpg|Lesser Flamingo FeathersFromSmurfs.jpg|White Stork 8abst.jpg|Abdim's Stork Greater-adjutant-standing-on-branch.jpg|Greater Adjutant Rileys_Adventures_Marabou_Stork.jpg|Marabou Stork Black-necked-stork-pair-male-on-left.jpg|Black-Necked Stork Dallas Zoo Stork2.png|Saddle-Billed Stork Condor, Andean (The Emperor's New Groove).jpg|Andean Condor Simpsons Scary Vultures.png|Turkey Vulture 1024px-Callocephalon fimbriatum male - Callum Brae.jpg|Gang-Gang Cockatoo 6a00d834201dce53ef00e54f01c51e8833-500wi.jpg|Galah P01gfxyh.jpg|Vogelkop Bowerbird Rileys_Adventures_California_Quail.jpg|California Quail Rileys_Adventures_Southern_Cassowary.jpg|Southern Cassowary Batw 048 bird.png|Common Cactus Finch 1280px-Eucometis penicillata -Manizales, Caldas, Colombia-8.jpg|Grey-Headed Tanager Little Polar Bear 2 Blue-footed Booby.png|Blue-Footed Booby Rupicola peruvianus.jpg|Andean Cock-of-the-Rock Kirikou-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg|Abyssinian Ground Hornbill The Emus (King of the Hill).png|Emu Rileys_Adventures_Secretary_Bird.jpg|Secretary Bird Becky (Pixar).jpg|Common Loon Cardinal, Northern.jpg|Northern Cardinal Tarzan Spoonbill.png|African Spoonbill Owl, Barn (Song of the Sea).jpg|Barn Owl 800px-Masked owl mask4441.jpg|Australian Masked Owl SOOTY OWL @ SCRUBBY CREEK 21APRIL15 (2).jpg|Greater Sooty Owl 1280px-Lesser Sooty Owl at Bonadio's Mabi Wildlife Reserve.jpg|Lesser Sooty Owl Dodo.bird.wildkratts02.png|Dodo Dendroica-aestiva-001.jpg|American Yellow Warbler Hamerkop TLG.png|Hamerkop Helmeted Guineafowl (Wild Kratts).png|Helmeted Guineafowl 20181219 211247.jpg|Hoatzin Charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-1531.jpg|House Sparrow Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg|Kelp Gull 7176585574 98aec066ab b.jpg|King Bird-of-Paradise 1-19.jpg|King of Saxony Bird-of-Paradise Kookaburra, Laughing (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Laughing Kookaburra Rhea, Lesser.jpg|Lesser Rhea Mallard.jpg|Mallard Little Polar Bear 2 Frigatebird.png|Magnificent Frigatebird Fee1bfac4682fead94530144ec2e6bde.jpg|Magnificent Riflebird Magpie goose 02.jpg|Magpie Goose 1200px-Psarocolius montezuma -near Rancho Naturalista, Cordillera de Talamanca, Costa Rica-8.jpg|Montezuma Oropendola Ox-tales-s01e100-swan.jpg|Mute Swan Oriental-white-stork.jpg|Oriental White Stork Dscn5281 0.jpg|Painted Stork Cockatoo, Palm.jpg|Palm Cockatoo Falcon, Peregrine (The Magic School Bus).jpg|Peregrine Falcon PiliatedWoodpecker.jpeg.png|Pileated Woodpecker Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 5.29.54 PM.png|Red-Billed Oxpecker Japcrane12aa.jpg|Red-Crowned Crane Dexter's_Lab_-_2x16_-_See_Guide-TC-.avi_snapshot_01.28_-2016.12.16_20.42.21-.jpg|Red-Tailed Hawk Loon, Red-Throated.jpg|Red-Throated Loon MSB Blackbirds.png|Red-Winged Blackbird Red-Knot-for-Wiki.jpg|Red Knot Resplendent-quetzal.jpg|Resplendent Quetzal IMG 1573.PNG|Rock Dove Agapornis roseicollis -Peach-faced Lovebird pet on perch.jpg|Rosy-Faced Lovebird MSB Hummingbird.png|Ruby-Throated Hummingbird Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg|Ruffed Grouse Ibis in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png|Sacred Ibis CITIRWN Saurus Crane.png|Sarus Crane BTKB Ibis.jpeg|Scarlet Ibis Shirokuma Cafe Shoebill.png|Shoebill Snowy Egret b57-7-424 l 1.jpg|Snowy Egret Kiwi, Southern Brown.jpg|Southern Brown Kiwi Animal Crackers Bee-eaters.png|Southern Carmine Bee-Eater Bishop TLG.png|Southern Red Bishop Nigel-0.jpg|Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo 1280px-Creagrus furcatus -Galapagos Islands-8.jpg|Swallow-Tailed Gull Oklahoma City Zoo Hornbill.png|Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill TreeSwallow.jpeg|Tree Swallow Verreauxs-eagle-on-the-ground.jpg|Verreaux's Eagle Violet-bellied hummingbird2.jpg|Violet-Bellied Hummingbird Wandering Albatross flying over the South Atlantic (5656444654).jpg|Wandering Albatross Wiesenschafstelze.jpg|Western Yellow Wagtail Nuthatch.jpg|White-Breasted Nuthatch Ga14454a.jpg|White-Necked Raven 170668301.jpg|White-Throated Laughingthrush 3879b112d22a72436ba532e150e20b6f.jpg|Wild Turkey OGP 20100901 0082-web.jpg|Wilson's Bird of Paradise 8587333144 1971dc36a5 b.jpg|Yellow-Billed Oxpecker 1094011-yellow-billed-stork-xakanaka-12092012-dsc 0260.jpg|Yellow-Billed Stork SBSQ Movie Parrot.png|Yellow-Headed Amazon Cockatoo, yellow-tailed black.jpg|Yellow-Tailed Black Cockatoo Black swan cygnus atratus 14-08-05.jpg|Black Swan AustralianMagpie.jpg|Australian Magpie Duck, American Black.jpg|American Black Duck Tarzan Eagle.png|African Fish Eagle American bittern 1.jpg|American Bittern Crowned-hawk-eagle-portrait.jpg|Crowned Eagle 1280px-Anas americana - drake.jpg|American Wigeon Yellow-billed-chough-on-stony-ground.jpg|Alpine Chough Acorn Woodpecker s52-13-008 l 0.jpg|Acorn Woodpecker CPatP King Parrot.png|Australian King Parrot Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg|Asian Fairy Bluebird IMG 0653.jpg|African Openbill American Kestrel Wild Kratts.png|American Kestrel Img 4222.jpg|African Pygmy Goose Gallery (Reptiles) Rileys_Adventures_Desert_Tortoise.jpg|Desert Tortoise South-American-yellow-footed-tortoise.jpg|Yellow-Footed Tortoise Rileys_Adventures_Galapagos_Tortoise.jpg|Galápagos Tortoise Chelonoidis carbonaria LoroParqueTenerife red-foot tortoise IMG 5135.jpg|Red-Footed Tortoise Animals hero african spurred tortoise.jpg|African Spurred Tortoise Rileys_Adventures_Nile_Crocodile.jpg|Nile Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Saltwater_Crocodile.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile American Croc (Wild Kratts).jpg|American Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Mugger_Crocodile.jpg|Mugger Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Freshwater_Crocodile.jpg|Freshwater Crocodile Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg|Spectacled Caiman Yacare Caiman (Caiman yacare) grunting ... (29217083765).jpg|Yacare Caiman Broad-snouted-caiman.jpg|Broad-Snouted Caiman Rileys_Adventures_Black_Caiman.jpg|Black Caiman Rileys_Adventures_American_Alligator.jpg|American Alligator Paleosuchus trigonatus.jpg|Smooth-Fronted Caiman Rileys_Adventures_Timber_Rattlesnake.jpg|Timber Rattlesnake Rileys_Adventures_Western_Diamondback_Rattlesnake.jpg|Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Rileys_Adventures_European_Adder.jpg|European Adder Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-7151.jpg|Green Sea Turtle MSB Horned Lizard.png|Horned Lizard False Water Cobra.jpg|False Water Cobra Rileys_Adventures_Box_Turtle.jpg|Box Turtle Nile Monitor.jpg|Nile Monitor Rileys_Adventures_White-Throated_Monitor.jpg|White-Throated Monitor Gillenibaumann.jpg|Black-Headed Monitor Perentie-on-sand.jpg|Perentie Ss167.png|Crocodile Monitor Rileys_Adventures_Komodo_Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon 1280px-Heath goanna Varanus rosenbergii (8270070527).jpg|Rosenberg's Monitor 1280px-ArgusMonitorCincinnati.jpg|Argus Monitor Snake cndrr.jpg|Boa Constrictor Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Python.jpg|Indian Python JEL Python.png|Reticulated Python Rileys_Adventures_Burmese_Python.jpg|Burmese Python Rileys_Adventures_Green_Anaconda.jpg|Green Anaconda Anaconda, Yellow.jpg|Yellow Anaconda High-Yellow Sorong Amethystine Scrub Python (Morelia amethistina).jpg|Amethystine Python Rileys_Adventures_Green_Tree_Python.jpg|Green Tree Python Rileys_Adventures_Veiled_Chameleon.jpg|Veiled Chameleon Rileys_Adventures_Cape_Cobra.jpg|Cape Cobra Rileys_Adventures_Egyptian_Cobra.jpg||Egyptian Cobra Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Cobra.jpg|Indian Cobra Cobra, Monocled.jpg|Monocled Cobra Rileys_Adventures_Black-Necked_Spitting_Cobra.jpg|Black-Necked Spitting Cobra Red Spitting Cobra.jpg|Red Spitting Cobra Rileys_Adventures_Banded_Krait.jpg|Banded Krait Micrurus frontalis Brazil DF.jpg|Southern Coral Snake Rileys_Adventures_Frilled_Lizard.jpg|Frilled Lizard Rileys_Adventures_Red-Bellied_Black_Snake.jpg|Red-Bellied Black Snake Rileys_Adventures_Meller's_Chameleon.jpg|Meller's Chameleon Rileys_Adventures_Panther_Chameleon.jpg|Panther Chameleon Rileys_Adventures_King_Cobra.jpg|King Cobra Rileys_Adventures_Tiger_Snake.jpg|Tiger Snake Elephant trunk snake.jpg|Elephant Trunk Snake P9950653.JPG|Alligator Snapping Turtle Tugatheseaturtle-2.jpg|Leatherback Sea Turtle Amblyrhynchus cristatus.jpg|Marine Iguana Tokay Gecko.jpeg.png|Tokay Gecko Sand goanna 1.jpg|Sand Goanna 1024px-Lachesis stenophrys (3).jpg|Chochoan Bushmaster Boa, Emerald Tree.jpg|Emerald Tree Boa 800px-Iguana delicatissima in Coulibistrie e04.jpg|Lesser Antillean Iguana Gila Monster (Wild Kratts).png|Gila Monster Iguana.jpg|Green Iguana Fivelinedf4 tom.jpg|Five-Lined Skink BlackMamba.jpeg.png|Black Mamba Madagascar-day-gecko-500x262.jpg|Madagascar Day Gecko Rattlesnake, Eastern, Diamondback.jpeg|Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake Adder, common death.jpg|Common Death Adder Aldabra-giant-tortoise-walking.jpg|Aldabra Giant Tortoise Adder, Puff.jpg|Puff Adder Gopher-tortoisejpg-dfbff410058cd2e02.jpg|Gopher Tortoise Snake, eastern brown.jpg|Eastern Brown Snake FEE9DCC3-E867-47A5-A28F-11397B71AB98.jpeg|Common Chameleon Common-agama-on-a-rock.jpg|Common Agama Fire-Skink-Images.jpg|Fire Skink Trachylepis quinquetaeniata.jpg|Five-Lined Mabuya Leopard Tortoise .jpg|Leopard Tortoise Snake from The Smurfs.png|African Rock Python 1280px-Scincidae - Trachylepis margaritifera-001.jpg|Rainbow Mabuya Striped Skink (Trachylepis striata) (5984468806).jpg|African Striped Skink Lygodactylus-williamsi.jpg|William's Dwarf Gecko Red tegu.jpg|Red Tegu Asian-water-monitor-lizard-portrait.jpg|Asian Water Monitor Armadillo Girdled Lizard.jpg|Armadillo Girdled Lizard Atheris hispida.jpg|Hairy Bush Viper Gallery (Amphibians) Rileys_Adventures_Common_Frog.jpg|Common Frog Oophaga pumilio (Strawberry poision frog) (2532163201).jpg|Strawberry Poison Frog AmericanBullfrog (Wild Kratts).jpg|American Bullfrog Rileys_Adventures_Northern_Leopard_Frog.jpg|Northern Leopard Frog MSB Rides Again Tree Frog.png|Red-Eyed Tree Frog Canetoadmale.jpg|Cane Toad DSC00844.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander Rileys_Adventures_African_Bullfrog.jpg|African Bullfrog IMG 9017.jpg|Golden Poison Dart Frog Lehmanns-poison-frog-1e582e35-0a58-4b10-8093-9a38810f329-resize-750.jpeg|Lehmann's Poison Frog Goliath frog.jpg|Goliath Frog Pantherkroete-04.jpg|African Common Toad Gallery (Insects) Rileys_Adventures_Western_Honey_Bee.jpg|Western Honeybee Rileys_Adventures_Centaurus_Beetle.jpg|Centaurus Beetle Rileys_Adventures_Leafcutter_Ant.jpg|Leafcutter Ant Rileys_Adventures_Emperor_Speckled_Moth.jpg|Emperor Speckled Moth FHfIF Butterfly.jpg|Monarch Butterfly Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg|Mosquito Stag Beetle.jpg|Stag Beetle A-giant-burrowing-cockroach-macropanesthia-rhinoceros-at-the-taronga-zoo u-l-q11uz6f0.jpg|Giant Burrowing Cockroach Polistes dominula,I LKD206.jpg|Paper Wasp Goliath Beetle.jpg|Goliath Beetle Titan Beetle (Titanus giganteus) running on the ground ... (39753860481).jpg|Titan Beetle Fantasia 2000 Butterfly.png|Tiger Swallowtail Darrell-gulin-african-giant-blue-swallowtail-butterfly-papilio-zalmoxis a-G-14239102-4990715.jpg|Giant African Swallowtail Periplaneta brunnea.jpg|Brown Cockroach Gallery (Arachnids) Brachypelma angustum 10 .jpg|Costa Rican Red Rump Tarantula 1024px-Bbasgen-bark-scorpion.jpg|Arizona Bark Scorpion 4335B570-5F93-4936-A20F-AD420940D79F.jpeg|Black Widow Spider London Zoo Tarantula.png|Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula Giant forest scorpion.jpg|Giant Forest Scorpion Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-5588.jpg|Goliath Bird-Eater Phoneutria-nigriventer-1.jpg|Brazilian Wandering Spider 14602529-desert-hairy-scorpion-hadrurus-arizonensis.jpg|Giant Desert Hairy Scorpion 1024px-Lasiodora parahybana 2009 G03.jpg|Brazilian Salmon Pink Bird-Eating Tarantula 0e21ee01d0ba70eb577b52ffa7978a54.jpg|Tanzanian Red-Clawed Scorpion Gallery (Centipedes) Amazonian-giant-centipede.jpg|Amazonian Giant Centipede Gallery (Gastropods) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg|Giant African Snail Giant tiger land snail (Achatina achatina).jpg|Giant Tiger Land Snail Gallery (Clitellates) Worm-jungle-book-2.jpg|Common Earthworm Gallery (Fish) Rileys_Adventures_Great_White_Shark.jpg|Great White Shark Finding_Dory_Destiny.jpg|Whale Shark Rileys_Adventures_Tiger_Shark.jpg|Tiger Shark Archerfish (Wild Kratts).png|Banded Archerfish Rileys_Adventures_Northern_Pike.jpg|Northern Pike JFish.png|Ocean Sunfish Rileys_Adventures_Humpback_Anglerfish.jpg|Humpback Anglerfish Red-bellied Piranhas (Wild Kratts).JPG|Red-Bellied Piranha 19722.png|Giant Manta Ray Ray, reef manta.jpg|Reef Manta Ray WK Blue Marlin.jpg|Atlantic Blue Marlin Orange shark in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png|Blacktip Reef Shark Akashumokuyoko.jpg|Scalloped Hammerhead 52786ac5efdab49104c4e08a6df829d4.png|Shortfin Mako Ox-tales-s01e064-sawfish.jpg|Common Sawfish Barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda ChainCatshark016.jpg|Chain Catshark Atlantic_Swordfish_ZT.png|Swordfish Southern-stingray-Large.jpg|Southern Stingray Sea_Level_Pup.jpg|Whitespotted Bamboo Shark IMG_1202.jpg|Dunkleosteus Mr._Ray.png|Spotted Eagle Ray Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg|Sockeye Salmon Anchor.jpg|Great Hammerhead Moray Eel (Wild Kratts).png|Green Moray Simpsons Clownfish.png|Ocellaris Clownfish Goblin-shark.jpg|Goblin Shark Batw 018 handfishes.png|Giant Mudskipper IMG_3431_edited.jpg|Smooth Hammerhead Ox-tales-s01e064-shark.jpg|Longfin Mako Bull_Sharkowski.jpg|Bull Shark IMG_0110.jpg|Giant Oarfish Megalo.jpg|Megalodon IMG_0145.jpg|Stonefish TN_Sand_Tiger_Shark.png|Sand Tiger Shark Screenshot_20180623-115912_2.png|Grey Reef Shark Wolf-eel-profile.jpg|Wolf Eel IMG_9870.jpg|Red Lionfish Oscar.png|Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse Canthigaster valentini.jpg|Valentin's Sharpnose Puffer IMG 7808.JPG|Atlantic Herring IMG_0080.jpg|Japanese Wobbegong Spotted_wobbegong_yawn.jpg|Spotted Wobbegong DSC00095.JPG|Tasselled Wobbegong Ocean329zebsha 003.jpg|Zebra Shark Giant Moray Eel.jpg|Giant Moray -The-Spongebob-Squarepants-Movie-spongebob-squarepants-17195944-1360-768.jpg|Frogfish 1024px-Hydrocynus goliath.jpg|Goliath Tigerfish Amphiprion akindynos.jpg|Barrier Reef Clownfish Viperfish-closeup-se48.jpg|Viperfish Marsa Alam 19.preview.jpg|Bluespotted Ribbontail Ray IMG 9501.jpg|Pilot Fish Tomato clownfish Amphiprion frenatus.jpg|Tomato Clownfish Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg|Long-Spine Porcupinefish P9860270.JPG|Nurse Shark DSC09509.JPG|Laced Moray DSC09643.JPG|Bluespotted Stingray IMG_9385.jpg|Sandbar Shark Purple_Fish_from_The_Smurfs.png|Royal Gramma Cool-hd-seahorse-wallpaper-1440x1080.jpg|Common Seahorse Alopias_vulpinus_noaa2.jpg|Common Thresher Shark Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8864.jpg|Dipnorhynchus Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg|Bothriolepis Blue_shark.jpg|Blue Shark Gallery (Bivalves) Clam ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png|Giant Clam Gallery (Cephalopods) Rileys_Adventures_Giant_Pacific_Octopus.jpg|Giant Pacific Octopus IMG 1804.PNG|Humboldt Squid Rileys_Adventures_Flapjack_Octopus.jpg|Flapjack Octopus GiantSquid (Wild Kratts).jpg|Giant Squid DSC_0071.JPG|Common Octopus Tako_mimic_110813_162406lmb-uw.jpg|Mimic Octopus Chambered nautilus1.jpg|Chambered Nautilus Hank.jpg|East Pacific Red Octopus GDG Blue-Ringed Octopus.jpg|Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus Gallery (Jellyfish) Rileys_Adventures_Atlantic_Sea_Nettle.jpg|Atlantic Sea Nettle Largelionsmanejellyfish.jpg|Lion's Mane Jellyfish IMG 0120.jpg|Portuguese Man O' War Jellyfish ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png|Common Jellyfish Amazing-animals-activity-center-jellyfish.png|Pacific Sea Nettle Gallery (Malacostracans) Sammy-adventures-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|Edible Crab Rileys_Adventures_Christmas_Island_Red_Crab.jpg|Christmas Island Red Crab Little Polar Bear 2 Crabs.png|Sally Lightfoot Crab PinchyLobster.png|American Lobster Prawn, northern.jpeg|Northern Prawn Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6595.jpg|Common Lobster Atlantic-lobster-on-sea-bed.jpg|Atlantic Lobster Fiddler Crabs page image.jpg|Fiddler Crab DSC04852.JPG|Spiny Lobster Gallery (Starfish) Rileys_Adventures_Common_Starfish.jpg|Common Starfish Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Pink Starfish Gallery (Sea Cucumbers) Sea Cucumber.jpg|Sea Cucumber Gallery (Sea Urchins) Amazing-animals-activity-center-sea-urchin.png|Sea Urchin Gallery (Dinosaurs) Rileys_Adventures_Corythosaurus.jpg|Corythosaurus Shantungosaurus-v4.jpg|Shantungosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Ouranosaurus.jpg|Ouranosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Kentrosaurus.jpg|Kentrosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Triceratops.jpg|Triceratops Rileys_Adventures_Styracosaurus.jpg|Styracosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Pachyrhinosaurus.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Achelousaurus.jpg|Achelousaurus Rileys_Adventures_Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Yutyrannus.jpg|Yutyrannus Rileys_Adventures_Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor Rileys_Adventures_Deinonychus.jpg|Deinonychus Rileys_Adventures_Utahraptor.jpg|Utahraptor Rileys_Adventures_Pachycephalosaurus.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus JWE Iguanodon.png|Iguanodon JWE Herrerasaurus.png|Herrerasaurus JWE Apatosaurus.png|Apatosaurus JWE Parasaurolophus.png|Parasaurolophus JWE Gallimimus.png|Gallimimus JWE Carcharodontosaurus.png|Carcharodontosaurus JWE Tsintaosaurus.png|Tsintaosaurus JWE Pentaceratops.png|Pentaceratops JWE Muttaburrasaurus.png|Muttaburrasaurus JWE Brachiosaurus.png|Brachiosaurus JWE Sinoceratops.png|Sinoceratops JWE Chasmosaurus.png|Chasmosaurus JWE Chungkingosaurus.png|Chungkingosaurus JWE Polacanthus.png|Polacanthus JWE Suchomimus.png|Suchomimus JWE Archaeornithomimus.png|Archaeornithomimus JWE Dilophosaurus.png|Dilophosaurus JWE Nodosaurus.png|Nodosaurus JWE Euoplocephalus.png|Euoplocephalus JWE Majungasaurus.png|Majungasaurus JWE Dreadnoughtus.png|Dreadnoughtus JWE Proceratosaurus.png|Proceratosaurus JWE Stygimoloch.png|Stygimoloch JWE Olorotitan.png|Olorotitan JWE Maiasaura.png|Maiasaura JWE Metriacanthosaurus.png|Metriacanthosaurus JWE Troodon.png|Troodon JWE Baryonyx.png|Baryonyx JWE Mamenchisaurus.png|Mamenchisaurus JWE Giganotosaurus.png|Giganotosaurus JWE Torosaurus.png|Torosaurus JWE Camarasaurus.png|Camarasaurus JWE Acrocanthosaurus.png|Acrocanthosaurus JWE Diplodocus.png|Diplodocus JWE Albertosaurus.png|Albertosaurus JWE Sauropelta.png|Sauropelta JWE Gigantspinosaurus.png|Gigantspinosaurus Camptosaurus PD.png|Camptosaurus Caudipteryx.jpg|Caudipteryx Coelophysis-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Coelophysis Imagessgd.jpg|Deinosuchus Dimetrodon bbc.png|Dimetrodon LambeosaurusNT.jpg|Lambeosaurus Mosasaur_Muerta.jpg|Mosasaurus Plateosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Plateosaurus Plesiosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Plesiosaurus Tumblr inline nl27j6oyIE1rx4yme.jpg|Protarchaeopteryx Pteranodon-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Pteranodon Quetzalcoatlus-movie-3dda.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus Stokesosaurus.jpg|Stokesosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg|Tylosaurus Platecarpus.jpg|Platecarpus Cretaceous_.jpg|Cymbospondylus Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg|Brachauchenius Gallery (Mythical Creatures) Harry Bigfoot.jpg|Bigfoot Rileys_Adventures_European_Dragon.jpg|European Dragon Jackalope SATAI.jpg|Jackalope Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.jpg|Kraken Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg|Leviathan Loch Ness Monster.png|Loch Ness Monster Poseidon.jpg|Merfolk IMG_0465.jpg|Rahab Unicor1.jpg|Unicorn Screenshot 20180119-221612.png|Yeti Category:Species List Category:Riley's Adventures Animals